Turtle meets spirit !
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: A wise man once said that within all Great villains lies the potential of an even grader hero. Warning: you may hate me for this, so proceed with caution.


Disclaimer : I do not own teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Note: In this story the universe in which it takes place goes like this. The characters will resemble those from the 2012 with the only alterations being Yoshi is dead and Splinter started out as a rat ( like he always should. ) also karai is biologically the shredder's Daughter.

This is a one shot and will more than likely not receive a continuation, now let's continue And move on to the story.

* * *

It was dark, and damp, and it smelled of dirt and mold. Slowly Leonardo rose from his slumber feeling disoriented and woozy, not to mention nauseous. As he began to sit up he found that his surroundings where unfamiliar. As his vision cleared he found himself in a cave, the walls of which appeared to be made of a combination coal, limestone, and quartz. For a second Leo tried to remember why he knew that, then he realized it was something Donnie had once talked about mineralogy trying to start a new hobby and had as usual conveyed his Interest in the subject with near Mikey level inffusiasm, wait, ' DONNIE !? Crap ' Leo now remembered what happened.

* * *

X.. Flashback :

It started out as a normal day, April was over and hanging with Mikey showing her his comic book collection, Don was somewhat annoyed at this but Raph pointed that as they where all her friends and therefor they needed to share her ( I know, Raph being the voice of reason? What is the world coming to. ) and so don went back to his lab to wait out what he called a travesty while Raph went to spend time with his pet Turtle spike. Leo on the other hand went to meditate with master splinter. This went on for about 2 hours when something happened to disturb this rare peace in the sewer dwelling.

The first to be alerted was Master Splinter who immediately told Leo that there home had been breached and so they dispersed to warn the others. Once that was taken care of they all got into battle positions in the front of the main entrance to the lair, unfortunately that meant that they where standing in the wrong place. To the left the wall that cutoff there living space from the main sewage tunnel exploded nocking 6 individuals hath way across the room. Some shrapnel from the explosion had dug its way into Donnie's thigh and Raph got hit in the head by a large stone. Everyone else was mostly okay except that the explosion had acted like a flash bang grenade and they where all somewhat dazed.

When the dust finally cleared the Hamato clan saw who was responsible, and it wasn't good. Standing there in the hole was there greatest enemy, The SHREDDER, Andstanding with him was a small army. Standing right behind there master was dog pound and fish face the shredders head cronies. Behind them was a group of the robot foot ninjas ( as if they weren't annoying enough when they where humans. ) and a small squad of unskined Krangs, and finally at the Shredder's right side ( Like he has one. ) was his daughter Karai. This surprised the 6 ninjas standing at the center of the room, how had they fond the lair? It appeared that the search for the turtles hiding place had finally ended. The Shredder deciding he'd had enough of the silence spoke to Splinter directly.

" So rat, at last we meet again... Face to face. Now my revenge against Yoshi WILL AT LAST BE COMPLETE, as I end his accursed line! Starting with his freak rodent son and his pest grandsons! Ah, the O,Neil girl, it will also be a pleasure to destroy you for the assistance you have lended the accursed freaks. But no matter this will end soon enough, MEN Attack! "

And thus the battle began, Raph and fish face immediately gravitated towards each other. Mikey went after Dog-pound, and of course Splinter and Shredder went after each other and clashed Katana to Gauntlets. this of course left the injured but still capable Don and April to take out the meanwhile went through the hazard crowd taking out a few robo-ninjas and alien brain squids as he went until finally he reached his target, Karai. Soon as they where close enough like there fathers crossed blades. As usual Leo tried to talk KaraI into switching sides and like always, he failed. The sad thing was that they both knew how they felt about each other, But despite this they just couldn't betray there family's for the other. as the this intense battle was going on Leo failed to notice what was going on around him. While in most cases things where in a stalemate, except Raph and Don. In Don's case his earlier injury was starting to wear on him and it was showing as the enemy was overwhelming him. You wouldn't have thought that Raph's case was worse, but it was. As it turned out the bump to the head had given him a concussion and was fighting like a wild animal with rabies. This may not seem bad but once the adrenaline wears off he could slip into a coma and die.

Just as things couldn't seem to get worse the battle began to turn in the foots favor as The greater numbers was beginning to take it's tole on our favorite turtles. Then things went from bad to past the point of no return. Donnie who had been going strong despite his injury was blind sided by a foot ninja. As he fell this caught the attention of 3 individuals. Though it wasn't serious Raph saw it and thought his brother was hit Mortally. His reaction was extremely severe as he snapped and used his sigh to cut fish face in the well face. He then proceeded to cut his way through the robot army to get to his brothers side, unknowingly knock a belt of explosives similar to the ones used earlier by the foot To the ground. The second person to see this was Leo who turned and screamed and thus giving Karai the opportunity to set him in a head lock with a knife to his jugular. The last one to notice this was Splinter who turned just as Leo did, only the shredder didn't hesitate to stab him.

If it was crazy before, it was down right chaos Now. the turtles and April where either panicked or in Raph's case angry beyond belief. And the Foot where just trying to take back control. One foot-Bot saw the explosive belt and picked it up. You must understand that while the Foot-Bots where built to battle and study there enemy's moves, they didn't exactly have any common sense programming and therefor this lone robot didn't see the danger to it masters and enemy's alike, it just saw a way to clear the chaos And so it activated the explosives and well... BOOM! The resulting ing explosion was so large the it blew away all those immediately close and blew a hole right threw the concrete floor. Unfortunately Leo just happened to be standing where the floor once was, and thus were back to where we started.

X.. Flashback End ! :

* * *

Leo now found himself in a panic as he didn't know the state of his family, wether they where hurt or okay, or worse. Just as he began resign himself as a worthless failure, when he felt a blast of hot air hit his shell. He then heard a voice that to his surprise was even more ominous then the Shredders.

" Calm yourself young Hamato. your family is Alive, For now. "

At first Leo was scared, then he realized what the voice said and got angry. As he turned around to yell at the owner of the voice, and stopped cold at what he saw. There behind him sitting in the darkness was a creature with the eyes, they where a fiery golden yellow and had dark blue pupils. Though he couldn't see its whole body he could see the it was at least 35 feet long, maybe longer. Leo who had been prepared to chew out the voice decided on a different choice of inquiry.

" Who ... Who are you, What are you!? " said a terror stricken and mystified Leo.

" How rude, If I didn't already know who you where I be indignant. However considering your situation I will be somewhat lenient, As for who and what I am, I am an ancient spirit and you may call me Migel. " Migel as he was to be called seem to be amused as though it was some kind of inside joke.

Leo didn't seem to notice as his fear was replaced with curiosity.

" Where am I, am I ... Dead? " while he didn't want to consider it, thinking about it he realized that he really should be dead.

What Leo didn't expect was for Migel to begin to laugh hysterically.

" HaHa, DEAD?! HaHaHaHaHaHaHa! Now, why would you think your dead?! "

" Well I don't know, maybe because I fell into a bottomless pit or because you said your a spirit. " One would notice that Leo said this with much sarcasm.

" No your not dead, not yet anyway. And I'm not that kind of spirit, but that's beside the point. As for where you are, This structure are the saleironom ( SAL EY RO NOME. ) caverns buried deep under the Island of Manhattan. "

" Saly .. Raman ? What's that ? "

" The Saleironom were a race of people who inhabited this island a millennia ago, There understanding of the worlds mystical energies was so great that they felt they needed to hide it. So they dug tunnels inside the islands caves where there secrets reside such as this one, now there are only nine natural entrance left since the island has been covered over by the city of New York. And only 4 are accessible By human sized bipeds, all of which are located at this ... Central Park. 5 if you count the giant hole in the floor of your former residence. "

While Leo was able to follow most of this, there was something in there that caught his attention.

" Mystical energies? "

" Ah, what is the world coming to when people can't understand the simplest terms? Magic my boy, Magic! "

" Really, Magics real? I always thought it was just some mager hyp. "

" Seriously, your a mutant turtle with ninja skills, your father is a mutant ninja rat Master, you fight mutants and inter-dimensional aliens on a regular basis, yet magic you find hard to believe? "

Leo didn't immediately answer as thought about it, he then realized that at the mention of splinter that his family was in trouble. He hastily tried to get up as quickly as possible but his injuries where to extreme. Despite this he continued to try and get up, eventually he started to crawl since he seem to have no other choice. Migel Just watched him showing little emotion as he watched the teenage terrapin wiggle across the floor like a worm, finally after getting tired of watching he spoke.

" Calm yourself boy, in your present state not only are you incapable of rescuing them, your appearance would also seal there deaths, and yours. " this time as he spoke Migel sounded truly annoyed to the the point of also sounding quite stern.

Leo turned at this flinching from the pain and effort. He also seemed caught between fear and anger.

" You say I'm sealing all are deaths, you say that I'm to injured, you say I'm alive when I clearly shouldn't be! Well you know what?! SCREW YOU! My family's in danger and I'm sick of having you distract me from that, further Mor... "

At this point Migel lost his patience and screamed interrupting Leo & scaring him shitless.

" THAT'S ENOUGH! Boy I have allowed you a few slips since you woke up here, But to to openly disrespect me to my face, your lucky I am unable to harm you. Your family has survived 3 days without you, a few more hours wont kill them. "

" Three days? I've been asleep for three days?! Oh my god, what happened while I was out!? "

" If you must know. after the explosion, believing you dead they captured your family and the O,Neil girl, your father survived. him and Raphiell are now in a coma and are being held in the shredders citadel With the others. "

" how do you know all this? "

" It is simple turtle boy in that I have for the last 17 years been watching you and your family, for my own amusement of course. "

While it wasn't exactly hard to believe, something about the statement just didn't fit. so he voiced his thoughts.

" Wait! How could you have watched us for that long, me and my brothers haven't even hit 16 yet. "

" Fool, you assume that I was referring to just you and your siblings? On the contrary before you and your brothers came into the picture it was Yoshi and Splinter I observed, when Yoshi died I continued to watch is odd choice of a son, and long after he found you four. "

" Alright I ... guess. But what am I supposed to do, sit around and talk to you until I'm healed enough to go and rescue them? " Leo said this with some indignation as he didn't want to sit around and wait while his family was in trouble.

Migel seemed to bristle at this As though insulted.

" Did I say that, no I didn't so don't assume anything little turtle. Now listen carefully because I don't want to have to repeat myself. "

Though confused Leo still nodded in confirmation.

" Good, now as I was saying, you had good reason to believe you where dead. Under normal circumstances you would have in fact perished, However between what little power I have left and the magic left by the Saleironom kept you alive and are healing you at a rate faster than that of a normal person. I can however heal you almost instantly Now make no mistake I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I do want some in return. "

" What ... what is it that you want? "

" Freedom, for these 18 years I have been trapped here waiting for one of you accursed Hamato's to stumble into my domain so that I may be free. "

" Wait, what? I don't understand! What do you mean your trapped and why would you need a Hamato to free you?! "

Once again Migel seemed to bristle at this as though severely irritated.

" As it turns out I have been imprisoned here all this time by an ancient ninja seal design. Meant to keep me here permanently, unless someone related to the the one who seal me here where to smear some of there blood across the seal."

" Then ... who? "

" HAMATO YOSHI, He is responsible! 18 Years ago he trapped me here to insure that I would not interfere with his rivalry with Aroku Saki. You see by ancient law certain spirits aligned with certain clans could interfere with such things. The Hamato's are aligned with the sea while the Aroku's where aligned with sky. I just happen to be a spirit of the sky, the sea, and also incidentally the land. Seeing such interference as dishonorable, he locked me away to insure I wouldn't get involved despite the fact that I had already told him I wouldn't. Now release me so that I may grant you my power and we can rescue your clan "

Leo appeared to be taking this all In.

" Well, what are you waiting for!? "

" I see what your saying but I think your forgetting something. I'm not related to Master Yoshi by blood, Hell were not even the same species. "

" Ignorant Pion, It dose not matter so long as he acknowledged splinter as his son and splinter has done the same for you then the Seal should break. So get to it! "

Seeing no reason to hesitate any longer Leo slowly moved toward Migel until the seal became visible to him, he then bit his right thumbs and smeared it across. As the invisible barrier finally ceased to be Migel let out a spine tingling Roar, simultaneously Leo fell to his Knees and scream as his body began to heal at a phenomenal rate. Leo himself could also feel the power Migel had promised him and thought just one thing, Tonight the shredder ends ... Permanently.

* * *

Location: Foot headquarters. Time: 12:42 PM.

It would come to be known as " the Great massacre " the night that one Enraged Turtle and what appeared to be ( and only appeared to be. ) a twelve year old boy with yellow eyes slaughtered the foot clan to the point of cruelty. Later when it was all over the Hamato clan was freed and treated for there injuries. Leo would marry Karai and take up the mantle of the shredder himself to insure that the feud had finally truly ended. April would through the clan meet her future husband, a certain mask wearing vigilante. And even the three youngest turtles eventually would find love and marry, meanwhile there father happily retired. As for Migel, well let's just say that he went back to the sea.

And thus things ended, contently after after!

* * *

THE END!

* * *

So please tell me what you think and review.

And to clarify this was partially inspired by Naruto when he first talked to KURAMA ( the Kyuubi. )

this is a one shot, but it may be continued if reviews are promising.

thank you and goodnight.


End file.
